ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 17: A Warrior's Courage
(Volna turns to the warriors, who run back to the cave.) * Volna: This isn't going to hold him for long. Let's go! * Wenra: Hold up, guys. (But Wenra trips and breaks the vine. The Carcharodontosaurus breaks free and is about to devour Simal when Linma throws a stone at him. He turns and sees Max, Linma and Zoe with their Dino-Holders ready to fight him and undo the brainwashing posed by The Space Pirates.) * Wenra: Way to go, D-Team! * Rex Owen: Linma, he's too dangerous. We have to leave. * Max Taylor: I'll just have the water dinosaur defeat him with his moves. * Zoe Drake: I'm not afraid of you. * Linma: And we have friends with us. (Linma, Max and Zoe swipe their cards on the Dino-Holders, releasing the dinosaurs. They face the Carcharodontosaurus, the land shark of Africa. Rex and Kelal join the fight.) * Linma: Dino Slash! Gush out, Spinosaurus! * Zoe Drake: Dino Slash! Ouranosaurus, bloom! * Max Taylor: Dino Slash! Go, Deltadromeus! * Rex Owen: Linma, Zoe, Max: you un-brainwash the Carcharodontosaurus. Glider will battle Gavro. I'll take on Spectre. * Linma: You should split up. That way, it'll be easier. (Kelal and Rex leave Linma, Max, Zoe and their dinosaurs alone. Kelal hides behind a tree as she sees Gavro. She sneaks past him and snatches the bag out of his hand quietly. She places it on the ground as the Alanqa swoops down and grabs it.) * Kelal: There. (The Alanqa throws the bag away, but its screech alerts Gavro. He turns and sees Kelal. Since he didn't have his bag, this means he lost his Dino-Holder. Kelal assumes a karate stance. They fight. Kelal dodges his attacks and fights back. Rex Owen encounters Spectre.) * Spectre: Rex Owen, the boy who lived. I'm going to destroy you. * Max Taylor: Mayfly! (The Deltadromeus runs around the Carchardontosaurus too quickly to be seen, then hits him repeatedly. But the effect didn't deal much damage as he loses 350 of his health.) * Zoe Drake: Metal Wing! * Spectre: Fire Cannon! (The Carchardontosaurus launches three fireballs from his mouth, one hitting one dinosaur, but three Alanqas swoop by his head, their wings slicing the predator, losing 1000 of his health. The Ouranosaurus loses 600 health, the Deltadromeus 900 and the Spinosaurus 300.) * Linma: I've got to use my move. The Ouranosaurus needs me. * Zoe Drake: No. The Carcharo will already have used his move on us. * Rex Owen: (firing more spells at Spectre) Just do it! * Linma: Alright. Here goes. * Max Taylor: Be careful. * Linma: Water Sword! (The Spinosaurus breathes out a sword of water and slices it across the Carcharodontosaurus's neck. Kinsa arrives and uses sorcery on the predator, un-brainwashing him while Kelal kills Gavro with her golden gun, freezing him completely. Spectre, enraged, fires Cruciatus Curses at Rex, who blocks them.) * Spectre: He was mine! Fight back, you coward! Fight back! (Kinsa throws a Stunning Spell at Spectre, then leaves. Rex and Spectre face off.) * Spectre: Stupefy! (He fires the spell. Rex blocks all of them.) * Spectre: What's the matter? Found your conscious? * Rex Owen: Expelliarmus! * Spectre: You trait... (Spectre gets hit with the spell.) He trusted you. Expelliarmus! (He fires another spell. Rex again does the same.) * Spectre: He (Gavro) trusted you and you killed him. * Rex Owen: Expelliarmus! * Spectre: Now, fight... (Spectre gets hit.) Seth was your friend! Incendio! (Rex again, blocks them all.) * Spectre: You killed Gavro! Why at me? * Rex Owen: Expelliarmus! * Spectre: You... (Spectre gets hit again. Rex Owen glares at him.) * Spectre: You...You're the Half-Blood Prince? (Rex nods and leaves along with Linma and his comrades.) Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Raven: Jurassic Park 3